True Face
by Stigma ppang
Summary: "Hei, bisakah kau memberikanku 'itu' seperti yang kau lakukan?"/"Tidak mau. Itu terlalu memalukan,"/'Dia pergi lagi.' Akan tetapi kali ini akhirnya Sakura tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum saat melihatnya pergi.
1. His True Face

True Face

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, dll

DLDR!

.

.

.

.

.

"Semuanya kerja bagus. Pemotretan kali ini sungguh menyenangkan dan hasilnya pasti akan bagus, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin melihat bagaimana kira-kira komentar para pembaca majalah kita." Salah satu ciri khas lelaki berambut _raven_ itu adalah yang menggambarkan bahwa ia orang yang ramah dan baik hati.

Sasuke, ia seorang model majalah sekaligus aktor yang telah terkenal di kalangan anak-anak remaja maupun masyarakat dewasa, selain memiliki wajah terbilang tampan Sasuke juga sangat mandiri dan penyayang, hal itu terbukti dari sikapnya terhadap kekasih bintang baru tersebut. Nama gadis paling beruntung itu—setidaknya menurut para penggemar Sasuke—adalah Haruno Sakura. Siswi SMA Seiran yang awalnya hanya orang biasa mendadak terkenal akibat skandal yang membawa namanya ketika Sasuke dimintai konfirmasi soal masalah pribadinya, lebih tepatnya mengenai hubungan percintaan, dan tanpa pikir panjang lelaki yang sekelas dengan Sakura itu membocorkan segalanya.

Padahal Sakura sudah meminta Sasuke untuk menjalani _backstreet_ dengannya, ia tak ingin popularitas kekasihnya terancam, tapi apa mau dikata Sasuke orang yang sangat keras kepala.

Di sekolahpun Sakura acap kali merasa tak nyaman. Rasanya ketika berada di sana justru menjadi medan peperangan, dengan seluruh mata yang bakal tertuju kepadanya akan tetapi bukanlah tatapan mata yang didambakan untuk menjadi orang populer, kabar burung antara hubungan dirinya dengan Sasuke sudah terlanjur tersebar di antara masyarakat banyak.

Sakura bisa merasakan tatapan dan bisikan saat tiap kali melangkah ke dalam bangunan gedung sekolah _elite_ Seiran. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan secara terang-terangan menatapinya dengan ekspresi tak suka, namun Sakura hanya tersenyum manis seakan tak keberatan banyak orang membenci dirinya. Sampai mana mereka akan terus memercik masalah kepadanya dengan alasan iri dan dengki terhadap dirinya, kekasih Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda bermata _onix_ itu tampak tengah berdiri dan sesekali melontarkan kata-kata yang mampu membuat Sakura merasa malu, sehingga teman-teman menggoda mereka dan Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil.

' _Andai saja mereka tahu yang sebenarnya.'_ —pikir Sakura miris.

"Oh ya apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi? Sepertinya menyenangkan. Semua orang terlihat bersenang senang, dan kau..." Sasuke menatapnya penuh arti sambil memamerkan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Namun bagi Sakura senyuman setipis kertas pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memancarkan kesenangan semata, yang ada justru sebaliknya. Sakura seakan tersadar sesuatu kemudian sesegera mungkin mencoba berkilah, "Ah i-itu tidak benar Sasuke. Aku hanya menanyakan sesuatu hal yang tidak begitu penting kok." mengibaskan sebelah tangan, seraya tertawa gugup. Sungguh. Sasuke yang sebenarnya sanggup membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan alasan lain.

"Omong-omong malam ini kita adakan acara kumpul-kumpul, Sasuke. Apa kau berencana untuk datang? Oh apa Sakura juga mau ikut?" tawar Sai, teman Sasuke yang juga sekelas dengannya, di belakang pemuda berambut klimis itu ada Naruto, Sasori, Hinata, dan Ino. Anak-anak yang biasa kumpul sama Sasuke, mungkin mereka itu semacam geng perkumpulan anak orang kaya.

Tapi Sakura sadar ia bukan salah satunya, Sakura hanya anak seorang Ayah pekerja kantoran biasa dan Ibu rumah tangga. Setidaknya rasa sayangnya terhadap Sasuke bukan untuk mencari simpati atau hal lain semacam itu, ia sungguh-sungguh menyukai Sasuke, bukan ketampanan atau kekayaan semata. Hanya saja entah mengapa rasanya baru-baru ini ia menyadari pria itu sebagai sosok seorang iblis yang terjebak dalam tubuh malaikat.

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu menghela napas pelan.

Sasuke melirik Sakura lewat ekor matanya dan seketika mendapati gadis itu juga tengah memandangnya seakan berkata 'terserah kau saja'.

Yang salah diartikan Sasuke sebagai permohonan untuk datang. Ia kembali menatap Sai dan yang lainnya lalu melemparkan tatapan menyesal yang Sakura yakini dibuat-buat, "Maaf ya semuanya hari ini aku tidak bisa karena ada suatu hal yang mendesak, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Dan bisakah kalian pulang terlebih dahulu?"

Mereka semua saling berpandangan. "Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Ino mewakili teman-temannya.

"Apakah ada masalah, Teme?" tambah Naruto.

Sasori memperhatikan ekspresi Sakura yang menunjukkan senyuman paksa, kemudian mengernyitkan dahi saat pandangannya menangkap gadis berambut merah muda itu tengah mencengkram ujung _mini flared skirt blue black_ nya.

Dan seketika itu pula Sasori mengetahui ada yang tak beres dengannya, mungkinkah ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?

Lalu lelaki yang tengah berkelebat dalam pikiran Sasori tersebut menyeringai tipis ketika memikirkan sebuah ide tanpa menyadari seseorang tengah memperhatikannya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku sangat menyesal, tapi aku ada janji kencan sama Sakura. Maaf ya. Soalnya sudah lama sekali kami tidak berduaan bersama makanya aku tak bisa mengingkari janjiku padanya."

Sasori bisa melihatnya dengan jelas seringaian lelaki itu, namun memilih bungkam daripada membuat masalah. Ia hanya tak ingin malah mempersulit keadaan Sakura meskipun ia tak tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 _'A-apa? Se-sejak kapan dia berjanji kencan?'_ —pikir Sakura kaget.

Sementara semua orang tampak bersiul menggoda keduanya, Sakura memandang Sasuke, matanya sedikit membulat. Senyuman simpul menggoda dan tenang yang Sasuke tujukan kepadanya membuat napas Sakura sedikit tertahan.

"Ah sayang sekali. Tapi baiklah kalau begitu, semoga kencan kalian sukses ya. Sampai nanti," ujar Sai, melambaikan tangan, senyuman palsu melekat di wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Hah... Ya sudahlah..." keluh Ino sambil menatap keduanya kecewa.

Tiba-tiba Ino menepuk pundak Sakura, "Selamat bersenang-senang ya," kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura, "Jangan lupa ceritakan padaku semuanya," lanjutnya berbisik, yang hanya ditanggapi Sakura tersenyum meringis.

"Sampai jumpa Sasuke, Sakura." pamit Hinata.

"Iya, sampai jumpa." Naruto nyengir seperti biasa. Yang hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan gumaman.

Sasori menatap gadis yang diam-diam diperhatikannya sedari tadi itu, "Sakura, kalau sesuatu terjadi hubungi saja aku. Aku pergi dulu ya," tukasnya, tersenyum simpul yang sukses membuat dada Sasuke terasa panas.

Sakura tertegun mendengar Sasori berkata seperti itu, ia memilih untuk tidak berucap apa pun, terlebih kini dirasakannya ada sepasang mata yang tengah memandangnya dengan tajam sampai membuat tubuhnya merinding.

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai menghilang di balik pintu _dressing room._

Ingin rasanya Sakura melarikan diri, namun ia tahu bahwa ia telah terjebak, di sini, bersama dengan kekasihnya. Mungkin hal seperti ini wajar bagi orang lain tapi tidak bagi Sakura. Sosok yang tengah berdiri tegap dihadapannya seraya memberikan tatapan yang mampu membuat sekujur badannya gemetar. Dan bodohnya Sakura mengangkat wajahnya sehingga pandangan mereka bertemu dan ada getaran yang berdesir. Bukan gelombang seakan dimabuk cinta, tetapi ketakutan yang kentara sekali.

Bibir Sasuke sedikit terbuka, "Apa yang sedang coba kau lakukan?" lelaki bermata _onix_ itu melangkah semakin mendekat pada Sakura, "Apakah kau masih tidak mengerti peringatanku padamu, Sakura?"

Sakura menahan napas, tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, matanya semakin membulat ketika Sasuke mendorongnya ke dinding dan memenjarakannya dengan sebelah tangan.

Sementara gadis malang itu memekik pelan Sasuke mulai melanjutkan, "Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar marah sekarang. Karena aku tidak pernah berpikir kau akan mengkhianatiku seperti itu." Kepanikan merasuk ke dalam diri Sakura saat Sasuke memandangnya, sorot matanya memancarkan kemarahan. Sakura menelan ludah sebelum kemudian melancarkan pertanyaan, "Maksudmu apa Sasuke? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dan tolong jangan menahanku seperti ini, rasanya sakit sekali." pandangannya beralih pada sebelah pundaknya yang dicengkram Sasuke.

Alih-alih melepaskannya, pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun itu justru tertawa. Sakura sama sekali tak menyangka kekasihnya akan menyemburkan tawa di saat seperti ini, namun kemudian kata-kata berikutnya lelaki itu membuat Sakura tertegun.

"Haha sakit bukan rasanya? Aku sangat suka melihat ekspresimu yang seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak mau melepaskannya, kau paham betul bagaimana harga diriku ketika laki-laki itu berbincang-bincang denganmu, bahkan dia sampai memintamu untuk menghubunginya, apakah kau berencana membuatku cemburu Sakura? Atau justru secara sengaja kau ingin menjadikan Sasori sebagai selingkuhanmu?"

Bola mata _emerald_ Sakura membulat sempurna. Apa katanya barusan? Sasori? Selingkuhan? Yang benar saja.

"Apa katamu?" ia menarik napas sejenak sekadar menyamarkan suara kemarahannya selembut mungkin. "Sasuke, aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan seperti itu. Aku hanya menganggap Sasori sebagai teman, tidak lebih. Sama seperti Hinata maupun Sai." bela Sakura.

Namun hal itu tampaknya tak membantu sama sekali, karena cengkraman di sekitar bahunya semakin mengencang. Sukses membuat Sakura merintih kesakitan, lantas gadis malang itu mencoba meronta minta dilepaskan.

Senyuman palsu terbit di wajah bengisnya, "Seberapa besar usahamu untuk lepas dari genggamanku, kenyataannya aku masih seorang laki-laki. Setidaknya aku tidak lebih lemah darimu."

Dengan pelan Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu, ia menemukan dirinya tak bisa melawan seorang lelaki sepertinya. Sungguh sulit membantah kalau ia memang hanya seorang perempuan yang lemah, terlebih ketika menghadapi Sasuke yang sedang marah.

Tapi Sakura berusaha merangkai kata-kata yang tepat agar bisa terlepas dari Uchiha Sasuke, "Aku paham kau melakukan semua ini karena bagaimana pun juga aku sangat menghargaimu, tapi tidakkah seharusnya kau juga memercayai aku Sasuke? Aku percaya kepadamu bahkan mungkin lebih dari yang kau kira, tak mungkin aku mengkhianatimu seperti itu. Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kau juga melakukan hal yang sama?" dan mungkin semua ini bisa membuat Sasuke melepaskannya.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, tatapan itu, kedua mata bulat Sakura yang memandangnya _intens_ seakan Sasuke terpedaya olehnya, terlebih kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sakura terhadapnya semakin membuat perasaannya menggebu-gebu. Tapi demi harga dirinya, ia akan berjuang menutupi segala emosi tersebut dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Untuk sesaat pemuda _raven_ itu melirik ke arah bibir Sakura, lidah Sasuke terjulur menjilat bibirnya yang kering. "Kalau kau mau aku memercayaimu, kau harus minta maaf karena membuatku terluka." ucap Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang.

Sekali lagi Sakura membulatkan matanya. Apa katanya tadi? Sasuke bersikap secara terang-terangan di depannya? Gara-gara hipotesis tak masuk akal pria itu? Dan sesaat Sakura berharap telinganya salah menangkap dengar. Tapi mungkin pria itu masih mementingkan ego, harga dirinya yang sangat tinggi.

"Aku—" Sakura semakin dibuat terkejut ketika Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura, "Aku sangat ingin mendengarnya darimu." potongnya tiba-tiba. "Aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk menjadi bersikap sedikit lebih lembut padamu," melepaskan cengkramannya lalu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sakura, sentuhan Sasuke kini terasa nyaman di balik pakaiannya.

Ketika itu pula, sebuah penolakan seolah tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Tawaran yang cukup menggugah, namun lidah Sakura terasa kelu untuk mengutarakan permintaan maaf yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui dimana letak kesalahannya. Bagian lain tubuhnya bergetar tentang rencana pertimbangan Sasuke, jantungnya berdebar kencang merasakan embusan napas hangat pemuda itu di dekat telinganya, dan dekapan Sasuke seakan penuh dengan rasa memonopoli. Perlakuan lembut Sasuke yang mendadak tatkala membuat Sakura limbung.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" Sasuke masih menunggu dengan sabar. Suara berat Sasuke sama sekali tak membantu, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, setengah mati tidak terjebak dalam perangkap Sasuke untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Namun yang terjadi, "Baiklah kalau begitu." Sakura berusaha tenang, menutupi wajahnya yang mulai merona tipis ia bisa melihat seringaian muncul di wajah kekasihnya. Walau sekuat apa pun mencoba sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa melawan Sasuke dan segala tipu dayanya. "Maafkan aku... Aku sangat menyesal telah membuatmu marah seperti ini." ungkapnya lirih.

Senyuman Sasuke mengembang, beranjak mundur dari jarak kedekatan tubuh mereka yang intim.

Baru saja Sakura akan menghela napas lega saat Sasuke tanpa ragu mendekatkan wajahnya, "Sebagai penerimaan minta maafmu, berikan aku imbalan!"

"Imbalan?" Haruno Sakura membeo, dapat ditangkapnya kerutan di dahi Sakura meskipun gadis itu masih menunduk menolak bertatap muka dengannya dan hal itu justru makin membuat Sasuke geram.

Sasuke mendesah pelan sebelum menjawab, "Aku ingin—" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya, sejenak melirik ke arah bibir Sakura yang sedikit terbuka. "Kau menciumku." dan detik itu pula Sakura merasa tubuhnya menegang, tanpa sadar ia menelan ludah sambil melirik Sasuke dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik. "Apa kau yakin? Tapi bukankah kemarin kita baru saja melakukannya? " terdengar getaran lembut dalam suaranya. Dan pemuda itu tahu bahwa gadis di depannya tengah berjuang menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Sasuke memberi jeda sebentar, menelusuri pipi Sakura dengan ujung jarinya. Ia tersenyum setengah menyeringai kepada Sakura dan hal itu malah semakin menghantarkan aliran hangat ke dalam dadanya. "Memangnya apa salahnya? Kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Lagipula tidak akan ada yang datang kemari, semua orang telah pulang."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ada yang mengintip?" Sakura berkilah, mencoba mengulur waktu sebisanya.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, mulai tak sabar. "Tenang saja! Takkan ada yang melihat." lalu ia memiringkan wajahnya. "Aku sudah membuat segalanya terasa mudah bagimu, kau tinggal sedikit mendekat padaku." tatapan Sasuke kini teralih pada mata emerald Sakura. "Ayolah. Mengapa kau terlihat ragu-ragu?"

Gumaman lelaki itu seolah batu besar yang menghimpit tenggorokannya hingga membuat gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung itu terkesiap.

" _Please_... Lepaskan aku!" Sakura berbisik, sangat ketakutan.

Ketakutannya benar-benar mengungkungnya ketika Sasuke mengumpat seraya menjauhkan wajahnya, mengusap rambutnya ke belakang kepala dengan raut wajah kesal, "Sialan, Sakura! Kenapa kau jadi pembangkang seperti ini?"

Sakura mengernyitkan kening, sekalipun pemuda itu selalu berkata-kata kasar kepadanya bahkan memakinya baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke terlihat begitu frustasi, apakah hanya karena Sakura tidak mau melakukan apa yang diperintahnya? Apa mungkin memang Sasuke merasa sangat cemburu? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura geli ingin tertawa, namun ia sadar kini bukan saatnya untuk bersantai. Suasana saat ini sedang tegang, terlebih kegusaran yang terpancar dari sorot mata Sasuke ketika melirik kepadanya.

Mencegah dirinya untuk tidak terkungkung dalam rasa takut jika Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan kasar seperti biasanya, Sakura memantapkan hati untuk menjauh perlahan, berjalan mundur menuju pintu keluar sementara Sasuke masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Ketika tangan Sakura hampir menyentuh knop pintu, seketika itu pula Sasuke menyadari rencana melarikan dirinya, meskipun ia ingin sekali berbalik dan membuka pintu, tapi tanpa bisa disangkal rasanya seluruh tubuhnya seketika membeku, sukar untuk digerakkan. Terlebih sekarang Sasuke menatap Sakura sembari berjalan pelan namun suara tapak kaki lelaki raven itu justru mengembalikan ketakutannya.

Lalu, ketika _onix_ itu memandangnya nyalang dan jarak yang dia ciptakan semakin menipis, tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mendorongnya pada dinding di sebelah pintu. Untuk ke sekian kali punggung Sakura terasa sakit mendapat benturan bertubi-tubi, meskipun hal seperti itu bukan yang pertama, ia sudah terlalu sering mendapat 'siksaan' dari pacarnya tersebut. Mungkin semua orang yang tahu bakalan menyebutnya gadis bodoh karena menerima itu semua. Tapi sejujurnya Sakura sendiri bingung mengapa ia bisa diam saja diperlakukan begini, kendati sesekali ia merasa jengkel dan meronta terhadap kelakuan Sasuke.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya melihat Sasuke yang juga tengah memandang dirinya, _onix_ itu nampak redup bahkan Sakura bisa melihat ketaksaan dan saat itu Sakura menyadari bahwa barangkali Sasuke tidak berniat sekasar ini kepadanya, mungkin. Sakura mendesah pelan, "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau melakukan itu."

Mata Sasuke yang sendu menyipit berbahaya seakan membantah, "Apa katamu? Kau akan bertanggung jawab untuk membuat aku seperti ini, bukan? Meskipun kau tidak memiliki hak untuk menolakku di tempat ini. Kau tahu yang terbaik apa yang akan terjadi jika kau mengkhianati aku, benar begitu?" tegasnya setengah ketus. Sakura berusaha mempertahankan keputusannya, "Cepat cium aku." bentak Sasuke, yang sukses mengagetkan Sakura.

Rona merah mulai muncul di wajah Sakura, napasnya terasa sesak dan degup jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang. Untuk sesaat ia merasa kepalanya berputar, tapi ia masih berusaha agar suara—gumamannya terdengar jelas "Apa yang kau tunggu lagi?"

Sejenak Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, namun selanjutnya ia menyeringai melihat Sakura kemudian memejamkan matanya erat. Tanpa sadar gadis itu menahan napas ketika badannya terhuyung ke depan karena tarikan tangan Sasuke di bahunya.

Belum sempat berkata sesuatu Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu mencium Sakura dengan kasar. Bibirnya lembut, tapi sesekali gigi Sasuke menggigit bibirnya gemas, itu sekaligus menyakiti dan mengejutkan Sakura, yang secara seketika Sakura menjadi menatapnya sekilas dengan bola mata membulat.

Sakura meronta sambil memejamkan matanya dengan erat sementara semakin ia berontak semakin Sasuke mencengkeram bahunya, sontak Sakura meringis dibalik tindakan Sasuke. Sulit dipercaya, aktor yang terkenal keramahannya ternyata tidak 'seramah' itu.

Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu menjauhkan kepalanya, diam-diam menelisik wajah Sakura yang sudah merah padam, dapat ditangkapnya kerutan di dahi Sakura.

"Kau sudah paham kan sekarang apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau membantah perintahku?" alis Sasuke terlihat menukik tajam, memberikan peringatan yang sukses mengalirkan gelombang ketakutan gadis gulali itu. "Meski pada akhirnya akulah yang memulai," tatapan yang ditunjukkan Sasuke terhadapnya justru membuat Sakura sekonyong-konyong merasa gelisah. Bola mata bulat gadis itu terlihat berkilat menyiratkan ketakutan, tapi sekeras apapun usahanya untuk menutupi hal itu, Sasuke dapat menangkapnya dengan jelas. Seringai kejam terlukis di bibir tipisnya.

 _To be Continued..._

A/N : Hai semua.. Heheh.. Padahal baru kemarin yah ngepublish fict yang Lil' Brother tapi udah buat fict baru *keringat dingin*

Well sebenernya pembuatan fict yang ini lebih awal dibanding fict yang itu dan kalo gak salah pas tahun kemarin, sebelum kartu saya diblock sama pihak sm*rtfriend *curhat* Tapi kedua duanya pada belum saya selesaiin karena sampe hari ini saya masih mengidap WB. Jadi tolong sabar yah.. Hadeuh berasa penting :'3

Terlebih saat nulis fict ini sulit banget nentuin gimana karakter Sakura di sini, terus saya juga gak pandai buat 'kiss scene' kek gitu *digampar* dan lagi Sasuke yang OOC banget yah.. astaga yang benar aja Sasuke jadi ramah dan suka senyum hahah... Mungkin agak mirip di Road to Ninja kali yah.

Ah tapi gimana dengan ini? Keep or delete?

By,

Karen Chavalli


	2. Sweet Cherry and Strawberry Flavor

(Revisi)

Title : True Face

Fandom : Naruto

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rate : M (for safety)

Warning : AU, OOC, typo's, pendeskripsian kurang jelas, tidak menarik, dan pendek.

 **Don't like don't read!**

.

.

.

.

.

~Chap2~

Sweet Cherry and Strawberry Flavor

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar Sasuke yang hanya berisi pasangan kekasih, Sakura menunduk sambil memelintir ujung _frill skirt_ nya. Sungguh menegangkan ketika dirinya hanya berduaan dengan Sasuke saat ini. Tidak, bukan takut. Sakura hanya merasa gugup.

Beberapa menit lalu Sakura mendapat kabar bahwa lelaki itu telah menyelesaikan syuting drama terbarunya, dan meminta Sakura untuk menemuinya di kediaman Uchiha.

Saat Sasuke berjalan melintasi ruangan untuk mendekati kekasihnya yang hanya duduk terdiam di sofa, ia tidak bisa tidak menikmati kecantikannya.

Terakhir kali ia melihat Sakura adalah ketika mereka berada di _dressing room._ Mungkin dirinya akan dikutuk oleh Kakeknya, Madara jika mengetahui bahwa cucu kesayangannya ternyata selalu melakukan tindak kekerasan terhadap perempuan. Namun perlu diketahui bahwa Sakura adalah orang yang ia sayangi di dunia ini selain keluarga tercintanya.

Telah terbentuk menjadi seseorang dengan harga diri tinggi, Sasuke yang mana yang sebaiknya ia perlihatkan pada masyarakat umum? Sisi Sasuke yang berkepribadian ramah namun penuh tipu muslihat ataukah dirinya yang kasar namun apa adanya?

Menatap ke sepasang mata hijau itu—Sasuke telah merasakan kekuatan besar akan cinta dan kelembutan hati Sakura. Hanya pada gadis itu ia bisa mengkespresikan dirinya sendiri, yang sebenarnya.

Pertama kali bertemu dengannya, Sakura adalah bintang yang bersinar di balik sifatnya yang selalu apa adanya dan tidak pernah memasang topeng untuk menyembunyikan semua perasaannya—seperti Sasuke. Ia menemukan keluguan yang memukau dalam dirinya, sungguh-sungguh polos hampir tak tersentuh, tidak seperti wanita lain yang hanya berpura-pura terlihat suci demi mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Sakura termasuk perempuan yang sangat jarang ia temui, bahkan tidak pernah, dan ia bersumpah bahwa takkan ada yang bisa menggantikan Sakuranya. Sejujurnya Sakura adalah sebuah hadiah yang dikirim Tuhan untuk ia jaga dan kasihi. Namun mungkin perilaku kasarnya masih seringkali muncul. Sasuke melakukan semua itu karena saking cintanya ia terhadap perempuan merah muda itu.

Pipi Sakura merona saat Sasuke mengambil tempat di sebelahnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sakura.

"Akhirnya kita bisa berdua." desah Sasuke sambil melepaskan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya. Aktifitas berat yang dijalaninya menyebabkan lengan kemeja Sasuke yang longgar menjadi agak melekat, menunjukkan lengan yang kuat di balik lapisan kain itu.

Tanpa sebab jantungnya semakin berdebar, bahkan ia bisa mendengar gemuruh yang berasal dari sana dengan jelas. Tiba-tiba ia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam lubang kala Sasuke tersenyum tipis padanya.

Melihat Sakura yang sedari tadi diam sambil tetap memperhatikannya, Sasuke berinisiatif merencanakan sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik.

Sebuah seringaian tersungging di bibirnya sekilas, "Hei, bisakah kau memberikanku 'itu' seperti yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya bingung, pasalnya ia tidak paham maksud dari ucapan ambigu pemuda itu. "Maksudmu 'itu' apa?"

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak paham maksud ucapanku?" bibirnya melengkung ke atas menyembunyikan senyum gelinya di balik sikapnya yang sedemikian datar kala melihat ekspresi kebingungan Sakura yang menggemaskan. "Seharian ini aku harus syuting drama di bawah terik matahari, dan sekarang, tenggorokanku terasa tidak nyaman karena harus berakting meneriaki bawahan bodoh yang sialnya benar-benar idiot. Jadi cepat berikan aku 'itu' satu!"

Gadis itu membulatkan bibirnya dengan gaya yang lucu, "Ah... sebentar," lalu mengambil satu kantung plastik berbahan transparan berisi permen obat tenggorokan herbal warna-warni yang berbeda rasa.

Faktanya Sasuke lebih menyukai tomat dan kopi pahit dari makanan manis itu, tapi karena ini Sakura, ia selalu menerima pemberian sang kekasih dan bersikap seakan menyukainya.

"Omong-omong, aku sedang ingin makan yang strawberry."

"Oke," Dengan polos Sakura memberikan permen berbentuk bulat tersebut ke Sasuke yang langsung ditanggapi tatapan sebal pria itu.

"Ha? Apa kau sedang bercanda sekarang?" menangkap kebingungan dari raut Sakura, Sasuke menghela napas panjang gara-gara ketidakpekaan gadisnya. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura dan membuka mulutnya, "Lihat, suapi aku!"

"Oh..." Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, merutuki diri sendiri atas kebodohannya. "Tapi aku—"

"Apa kau baru saja ingin bilang tidak? Tapi kau tidak diijinkan untuk menolak permintaanku. Aku baru saja bekerja selama belasan jam, dan kau seharusnya menjaga pacarmu sebaik mungkin." Desak Sasuke.

"Benar juga sih,"

"Kalau begitu cepat suapi aku! Sebelum orang rumah pulang dan waktuku untuk bersantai habis."

"Baiklah!" Sakura bersikeras menutupi wajahnya yang semakin merah. Selanjutnya menyodorkan permen tersebut ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

Alis Sasuke menurun karena Sakura yang terlalu polos. "Eh? Kau mau menyuapi aku dengan tanganmu? Tapi baiklah terserah."

"Mm... kenapa rasanya kurang manis seperti biasanya? Hm... disini ada sesuatu yang salah." Sasuke itu aktor maka berakting adalah kemampuannya, dan sekarang ia sedang mengeluarkan bakatnya untuk mengerjai Sakura. Bola matanya langsung mengarah ke arah perempuan itu. "Hei apa kau punya rasa yang lain?"

Sakura menaikkan kantung plastik dalam pangkuannya, melihat yang tersedia hanya ada rasa cherry, lemon, dan apel.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak, "Yang cherry saja." ia berdeham sekadar menetralkan suaranya yang sekonyong-konyong terdengar sedikit bersemangat. "Ah oke kali ini kau harus memberikannya padaku menggunakan mulutmu."

Mata Sakura sontak membulat. Perintah dan tatapan intimidasi Sasuke membuatnya terkejut sekaligus malu. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, pipinya terasa hangat. "Tidak mau. Itu terlalu memalukan,"

"Jika kau tetap keras kepala menolak, maka aku tidak akan makan obat itu hari ini." ancam Sasuke yang disertai tatapan dingin. "Cepatlah! Taruh manisan itu di dalam mulutmu, lalu letakkan permennya ke mulutku melalui milikmu. Paham?"

"Eh? Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Lelaki itu menikmati kegugupan Sakura yang langsung mengingatkannya atas hukuman yang ia berikan di _dressing room_ tempo hari. "Tidak, kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Jika kau tidak mau aku akan absen syuting besok. Dan tawaran waktu itu kita batalkan saja."

Sakura langsung mengangkat sebelah tangannya gelagapan, ia tentu tidak mau membebani pekerjaan Sasuke. Tapi Sakura terlalu malu untuk mengakui bahwa ia juga menginginkan Sasuke yang bersikap lembut seperti ini.

Dengan gemetar Sakura meletakkan permen herbal tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Ia pecinta makanan manis, tapi karena saat ini Sasuke meminta sesuatu yang memalukan, ia hanya bisa menampilkan ekspresi gugup yang mati-matian ia sembunyikan.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

"Sudah kau makan?"

"Iya," Membuka mulutnya ragu, gadis itu bahkan menutup kedua matanya saking malunya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk merasakan lidah Sasuke yang mengambil alih permen cherry tersebut dari mulutnya. Namun pria itu tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi, perlahan Sakura membuka matanya, mendapati Sasuke tengah mengulum manisan cherry itu dengan ekspresi datar.

Akan tetapi Sakura terheran-heran kala pria itu melempar obat herbal itu ke dalam tong sampah setelah melipatnya dengan selembar tisu.

"Kenapa kau membuangnya?"

"Karena yang kuinginkan adalah ini..."

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke segera menangkup wajah Sakura, sebelum gadis itu sempat mengeluarkan pekikan kaget Sasuke sudah membungkam bibirnya menggunakan miliknya.

Gerakan itu hanya hisapan lembut, dan Sasuke melepaskannya setelah beberapa detik.

"Manis... lagi!" Gumamnya perlahan, senyumnya kian melebar kala melihat wajah Sakura seperti kepiting rebus. "Mukamu semerah buah apel. Haruskah aku memberikanmu hadiah atas kerja kerasmu?"

"Tidak perlu." Sakura memprotes, melambaikan tangan tanda menolak.

Suara tawa Sasuke yang lembut dan menggoda mengejutkan Sakura, terutama ketika pria itu meraih bahunya dan merengkuh Sakura dalam dekapan yang hangat. "Aku akan membuat bahumu nyaman." Sakura bisa merasakan dagu Sasuke yang menyentuh kulit pundak kirinya, karena ia mengenakan blus sabrina.

Gadis merah muda itu menahan senyum tersipunya yang terlihat manis. Sasuke terkekeh pelan saat Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher pria itu.

"Hei apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan untukmu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak usah. Aku sudah nyaman karena kau memelukku seperti ini." embusan napasnya yang hangat menerpa telinga Sasuke, yang tanpa ia sadari justru membuat pria itu membeku dengan wajah merona.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya mereka terdiam, menikmati kehangatan tubuh masing-masing.

"Kau sudah puas hanya dengan aku memelukmu seperti ini? Jantungmu berdetak sangat kencang, tapi... ini belum cukup. Aku ingin membuat detakan jantungmu lebih cepat."

Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya, Sakura merasakan sengatan hangat kala Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di bahu putih Sakura, ia memandanginya lekat-lekat. "Kali ini, aku akan membiarkanmu meminta apapun dariku."

Namun Sakura hanya memiringkan kepalanya, kedutan di keningnya semakin mempercantik Sakura. "Maksudmu aku bisa meminta apapun? Hmm... apa boleh aku minta _cherry pie_?"

Bola mata jernih Sakura yang membulat berbinar-binar membuat Sasuke berpikir untuk mengurung gadis itu dan takkan pernah membiarkan lelaki lain melihatnya.

Pemuda itu berdeham sekadar menetralkan dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdebar kencang tanpa sebab. "Kau diijinkan minta apapun dariku, tapi bukan dalam bentuk seperti itu."

"Aku tidak paham maksudmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghela napasnya berat, "Aku akan tetap bersikap lembut padamu. Karena suasana hatiku sedang bagus biarkan aku yang memutuskan. Oh angkat tanganmu,"

Sakura spontan menuruti Sasuke, namun pria itu malah berdiri dan keluar kamar.

Tak berselang lama Sasuke kembali dengan tali tambang di tangannya.

"U-untuk apa tali itu?" Sebuah pikiran yang mengerikan tiba-tiba terlintas di kepala Sakura entah dari mana. "Apakah kau ingin membunuhku?" pekiknya saat Sasuke mulai menarik sikutnya agar berdiri di hadapannya.

Pada detik berikutnya, Sakura bahkan lebih tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Membunuhmu?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya heran. Selanjutnya semburan tawa pria itu bergema di ruangan persegi panjang yang didominasi warna abu dan putih tersebut. "Astaga Sakura! Aku tidak mungkin berbuat jahat pada pacarku sendiri."

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh, sebab ia tahu betul apa yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya selama ini termasuk kekerasan. Tapi ia diam saja, bisa runyam bila Sasuke mendengar isi hatinya.

Sasuke mengikat kedua pergelangan Sakura menggunakan tali tambang dengan ekspresi tenang, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa pasrah karena genggaman kekasihnya terlalu erat. "Ini lebih menarik dan mendebarkan, bukan?" Namun Sakura tak bicara sepatah katapun.

Begitu tangan Sakura selesai terikat, dengan sorot matanya yang menggelap ia menatap Sakura. "Selesai. Dengan diikat begini membuat jantungmu lebih berdebar 'kan?"

Sakura berusaha melepaskan tali yang memenjarakan kedua tangannya. Namun Sasuke segera menghentikannya, "Hei lihat! Jika kau seperti itu terus talinya akan merobek kulitmu. Bukankah itu sakit?"

Sakura mencebikkan bibirnya lucu, "Tentu saja sakit. Lagipula kenapa aku harus diikat seperti tahanan saja?"

"Ahaha! Tapi kau suka saat aku melakukannya untukmu. Hm? Jangan-jangan kau suka saat aku mengikatmu seperti ini?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Sasuke mendelik namun detik berikutnya seringaian jahil terpampang di wajah tampannya. "Oh? Aku salah? Tapi wajahmu merah padam. Heh… bagaimana kalau kau bicara jujur? Contohnya, kau ingin aku untuk menjadi lebih lembut atau ingin aku menyakitimu lebih banyak…? Ah, aku tahu… Kalau begitu apa yang kau inginkan? Jika kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa maka aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan."

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka," sergah Sakura menaikkan nada suaranya.

Mata Sasuke menyipit membentuk garis peringatan. "Bohong. Kau sebenarnya menyukainya saat aku melakukan ini," pria itu meletakkan tangan di pinggang Sakura dan memeluk tubuh mungil perempuan itu posesif.

Wajahnya menghadap sisi kepala Sakura, Sasuke mulai meniup telinga kiri gadis itu. "Aku tahu kau hanya pura-pura menolakku,"

Sakura merinding, merasa tak kuasa untuk mengelak. "I-itu tidak benar."

Sambil menjauhkan kepalanya, Sasuke menjepit rambut yang menghalangi paras manis Sakura dengan jarinya yang panjang dan tertawa pelan. "Kau tahu aku suka semua yang ada pada dirimu. Keningmu, matamu, pipimu, dan bibirmu..." secara bergantian Sasuke mencium masing-masing bagian itu. "Kau milikku, tak boleh ada yang merebutmu dariku." Sasuke menatap sungguh-sungguh ke dalam matanya.

"Sasuke," desah Sakura penuh kegembiraan.

Jantung Sakura berdebar-debar saat Sasuke mempersempit jarak di antara mereka berdua, memberondong bibir Sakura dengan lumatan lembut.

Namun suara ketukan pintu menghentikan mereka.

"Sial!," desis Sasuke dengan nada merasa terganggu di dalam suaranya yang berat.

Sakura seketika melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke dan berdiri di belakang punggung kekasihnya yang lebar.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

Sasuke berdeham, "Siapa?"

"Sasuke- _kun_ , Kakashi menelepon ke rumah, katanya ponselmu tidak aktif. Dia memintamu untuk ke kantor agensi secepatnya."

Itu suara Mikoto.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana nanti."

"Akan Ibu sampaikan."

Tak lama kemudian, suara langkah kaki Ibunya perlahan menjauh.

Sasuke menghela napas gusar, ia berbalik dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menyesal. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, padahal aku masih ingin melakukan itu bersamamu. Hey, bagaimana kalau aku membatalkan rencana dan kau menginap disini sampai besok?"

Gagasan yang kedengarannya tidak terlalu buruk, hanya saja Sakura pikir itu akan menjadi masalah. Maka meskipun berat hati dia memutuskan untuk menolak.

"Yang benar saja, kita sudah lama tidak berduaan seperti ini dan hanya diberikan waktu kurang dari dua jam?" ujar Sasuke penuh kejengkelan. "Jika syuting film itu sudah selesai kita bisa melanjutkan yang tadi." imbuhnya dengan lambaian tangan yang tak sabar.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya lemah, sementara Sasuke melepaskan lilitan yang mengikat tangannya. Begitu mendapati kulit pergelangan Sakura memerah raut wajah pria itu berubah terkejut, "Kau terluka. Aku tidak sengaja mengikatnya terlalu keras. Maaf ya,"

Sungguh. Itu adalah kalimat permintaan maaf yang sebenarnya cukup mencengangkan bagi Sakura.

Sakura mengusap kulit putihnya yang sedikit sobek, tapi dengan gesit pemuda itu meraih dan mendekatkan tangan Sakura ke bibirnya, menciumi luka yang diakibatkan oleh kesalahannya sendiri.

Dengan mata tertutup Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan rintihan. Rasa perih dikulit tangannya perlahan-lahan mereda, namun tidak sepenuhnya menghilang.

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Sakura, bersiap mendekap gadis itu dalam pelukannya yang sedemikian hangat dan nyaman. Sementara itu, embusan angin yang membingkai jendela membelai mereka dan menyelimuti mereka, menghujani keduanya dengan cahaya sore.

"Sasuke-kun, apakah kau masih belum bersiap-siap?"

Di atas pundaknya lelaki itu mengeluarkan decakan, dengan enggan melepaskan diri. "Baiklah, setidaknya berikan aku waktu untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal." suara Sasuke yang rendah berisi kedongkolan.

Sakura menarik ujung kemeja Sasuke, menundukkan kepalanya yang merona dengan malu-malu.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah Sakura. "Hm? Ada apa?" sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibir tipisnya. "Kau merasa kesepian? Tidak apa-apa, kita akan melanjutkannya setelah urusan pekerjaanku selesai. Bahkan aku bisa berduaan denganmu selama yang kau mau." Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura penuh kasih sayang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Sakura pasrah.

"Nah," Sakura dapat mendengar kegembiraan dari intonasi suara Sasuke. "Itu tidak terlalu sulit bukan?"

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya sedikit dan ia bisa melihat tatapan menenangkan pria itu. "Tapi jangan lupa menghubungiku selama yang kau inginkan." seketika wajahnya merona dan dengan canggung ia menutup mulutnya yang sudah lancang mengeluarkan kata-kata memalukan.

Sakura memintanya dengan suara lirih yang menggemaskan.

Senyuman Sasuke semakin mengembang. "Apapun untukmu Saki." kemudian ia menghirup napas panjang, sudah waktunya untuk pergi. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jangan lupa menonton dramaku, aku akan berusaha menunjukkan yang terbaik." mengacak-acak surai merah muda gadis itu dengan gemas.

"Aku tahu," pekik Sakura agak kesal, menolak hanyut pada senyumannya yang hangat. Tapi Sakura sangat lega mendengar itu.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." pamit Sasuke seraya beranjak menjauh dan keluar dari kamar.

"Mmm.. sampai jumpa."

 _Dia pergi lagi._ Akan tetapi kali ini akhirnya Sakura tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum saat melihatnya pergi.

Sakura memang tidak sepenuhnya setuju akan sikap kasar Sasuke terhadapnya, tapi mengingat semua hal, termasuk lelaki yang terkadang pura-pura bersikap baik di depan pacarnya sendiri lalu berakhir selingkuh diam-diam, ia mengakui bahwa seorang perempuan bisa bernasib lebih buruk daripada dirinya.

 _To be continued..._

A/N :

Saya tahu beberapa reader pasti merasa kecewa karena fict ini saya rombak ulang dan mulai up dari chapter dua. Maka dari itu saya minta maaf sekali T_T

Sebelumnya saya udh pernah bilang ini, alasan saya merevisi adalah karena ada beberapa yang blg kalo TF ada adegan maksa, tidak nyambung, dan lain2

Karena itulah, dimulai dari sini, cerita akan fokus ke hubungan SasuSaku, gak akan ada karakter selain mereka( **hanya disebut sementara tapi tidak akan ditulis keberadaan mereka)** seperti contoh Mikoto di atas itu.

Jadi gitu, udah jelas ya. Jangan lupa baca sampai ending XD

By,

Karen


End file.
